


Dependent

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [62]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam attracts trouble the way honey attracts flies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dependent

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #313 – _Thirst_.
> 
> Matched set with [Open and Shut](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3160655).

Sam attracts trouble the way honey attracts flies, and Lester Allaway wants to make sure his brother stays out of gaol: that depends on Gene's testimony, the evidence they'd collected. Acquittal means they get Sam back – so does a conviction, only they'll need to fish his body up out of the canal.

It's been a week now. Gene can't sleep, can't eat, and even his best single malt does nothing to slake his thirst. If they could just find where Sam was being kept...

'Come on, Sam... where are you?'

How is it he's torn to do the right thing?


End file.
